


Intervention

by VictoriaSinclair



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSinclair/pseuds/VictoriaSinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin Hunt runs into Castle at the airport. Post-ep for "The Limey." I couldn't sleep until I FIXED IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

Why exactly was it that airport security lines were so long, even when the airport itself wasn't all that busy? Colin Hunt contemplated this eternal question as he stood in line and scrolled through his phone contacts, finger hovering over Richard Castle's name. He'd gotten the whole team's numbers as a matter of course when he joined the investigation, but he'd never actually used this one, and he couldn't really justify doing so now. And yet . . .

When he thought he saw Castle himself out of the corner of his eye, Colin assumed his mind was playing tricks on him. But he looked over - there was really nothing better to do while standing in this interminable line - and indeed it was the writer, walking a blonde, presumably his flight attendant, to the priority security line. Before he knew it, Colin had caught Castle's eye and waved, and, well, he supposed it was some sort of sign from the universe that his ridiculous impulse to intervene in these people's lives was correct. He abandoned the security line - not like it was moving anyway - and intercepted Richard Castle as the blonde vanished toward her plane.

"Mr. Castle. Fancy meeting you here. Care to grab a drink?"

"Uh, sure, but don't you have a plane to catch?" The writer looked confused, and Colin supposed he couldn't blame him.

"I've got time," he said, making a show of looking at his watch. He did. He'd planned to get as close to his gate as possible before drowning his grief in some decent scotch, but he figured he might as well start here.

He followed Castle to one of the airport bars - not one of the silly British-themed ones, at least - and nodded approvingly as Castle ordered some rather good whiskey. He took a sip and then decided to dive right in.

"So, that's over, then?" He nodded vaguely in the direction of the security line.

"What?"

"Your flight attendant . . . Jacinda?"

"Yes. Well. She had to go to work." Castle had the decency to look uncomfortable.

"And you're relieved, because you know perfectly well she isn't actually what you want." Colin barged on, buoyed by the whiskey and the fact that he was leaving the country in a few hours. "You made your point."

Castle just stared at his glass..

"While you were . . . well. I was having a drink with your Detective Beckett."

Castle's eyes snapped up to meet Colin's. "She's not my - "

"Yes. She is," Colin said simply.

"What - "

"We talked."

"I see."

"I probably shouldn't tell you this . . ."

"Tell me." And all of a sudden, Colin saw beneath Castle's genial exterior to the powerful man who always got what he wanted.

"She feels like she's losing you," Colin said reluctantly.

"But . . ."

"I don't quite know all the details, but she's afraid she's waited too long." Colin nodded vaguely toward the idea of Jacinda again.

"Oh, that's not real. That doesn't mean anything," Castle blurted.

"That's what I told her. It would take a very stupid man to choose a life of random flight attendants over Katherine Beckett, and you, Mr. Castle, do not strike me as a stupid man."

"No. I should . . . I should go," Castle said vaguely, as he pulled out a credit card and signalled for the bartender.

Colin pulled out his own wallet, but Castle waved him off.

"Given what you just told me, the least I can do is buy you a drink."

Colin nodded. "Thanks, mate. Well. I suppose I do have a plane to catch."

"Yes," Castle said. "And I should . . . I should . . ."

"You should," Colin said firmly.

Castle looked him in the eye and held out his hand. "Thank you."

Colin paused. "With Naomi, she was like a sister . . . but I always sort of thought, maybe some day . . . Well. Go get your Detective Beckett before it's too late."

"I'll let you know how it goes," Castle said as they shook hands.

"I'd like that." Colin was slightly surprised to find that he meant every word. He watched Richard Castle walk purposefully, a man on a mission, until the crowd swallowed him up. Only then did Colin head back toward the endless security line and his own demons.


End file.
